My One and Only
by Zythxx
Summary: With the 100 year war over all the world is celebrating, except one poor soul. While Toph suffers and Sokka is pushed away by his false love. At the climax of the celebration do they find each other, finally listening to their hearts. The way it should be


The entire world practically shook in massive celebration, all across the globe the citizens of all nations were people celebrating everywhere. From Ba Sing Se and Omashu, to Ember Island and even the swamps, everyone, everywhere were taking part in the party of the century. The time of great fear and darkness had met its end, and the era of peace and kindness had begun. Finally the hundred year war was over. And all across the planet it's patrients were celebrating, enjoying the moment of their lives.

All accept this poor soul…

The greatest Earthbender in the world sat alone, isolated from the cheering crowds and the whirl of fireworks shooting. Just the way she wanted it to be. She couldn't let her friends see her like this, her usual tough exterior weak and stained with fresh tears. Although blind she knew where she was, on top of a grassy hill as the sun was setting and oceans tide came in. Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earthbender that ever lived, abandoned the celebrations, even the chance to meet with her parents again. She needed time to think, time to recuperate. Although the world itself had a happy ending, she did not. Everyone had somebody else, except her…

She thought she had somebody. He was one of the bravest and most skillful warriors who fought in the war. He learned the ways of the sword, supported Team Avatar in ways the others couldn't, and he had been there for her, whenever she needed him. But Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe loved another, he loved Suki; leader of the Kioshi Warriors of the Island of Kioshi.

"It's okay Toph you're a big girl now." She tried to convince herself and push away all the bad feelings, wiping away tears that just came back within seconds. "He's happy and that's all that matters."

Toph wanted to believe that, wanted to believe she could just walk away and move on. Truth be told she was struggling to hold herself together through the invasion, when it came down to the moment of dangling hundreds of feet in the air and Sokka as her only grasp of survival, things looked to be at their end. She wanted to say it right there and then, admit everything that should have been said.

"_I love you."_ Toph whispered to herself hardly audible enough for her own ears to pick up. If she was going to die then she would die letting Sokka know how she felt. But it wasn't their destiny to die together when Suki came to the rescue. And with her rescue went Sokka's heart, and his love to the warrior.

She should have been happy, she should had been with her friends and family celebrating the ending of a hundred years of war and suffering, and that now the world could start rebuilding itself for a brighter future. But she just couldn't bring herself to face her friends, to face her love and his love that took her place. Sokka and Suki were happy together, even though she was left out in the cold all alone. Toph felt as though she should be happy for them both. With those thoughts piercing her composure did she learn forward and burry her face in her strong palms as the tears came again. All she wanted to do right now, is cry…

X

"Where could she be?" Sokka could hardly think to himself with the musicians who came to play and the patrients of his royal majesty's guests for the union of the Avatar and the newly crowned Fire Lord, as they promised to rebuild the world together. He endlessly searched for Toph; after they had a small get together of friends and the celebration had officially begun she dropped from the face of the world. "She couldn't possibly want to miss this bash."

He worked his way through the massive crowd and chattering guests as he made it outside for some fresh air. He shook off his weary body as he felt a bit more refreshed after Katara had healed the injuries he endured when taking out the fire navy fleet. He looked over himself with the fine suit he wore, sage and forest green draped over his muscular body. He looked over toward the horizon as the sun was going down and if he didn't find her soon they would miss the biggest fireworks display ever showed with the greatest of honors. As he looked over toward the horizon he noticed something out of the ordinary, Suki stared out toward the calming waves of the ocean by herself away from the crowd. As Sokka approached the young warrior did she rub her arm sheepishly, it wouldn't be easy but it had to be done.

"Suki are you alright?" She noted at how concerned he sounded as she looked toward him with saddened eyes.

"Sokka, we need to talk." Suki began to tense up as talking became difficult. All Sokka could do was watch as she struggled to make her point.

"Of course." He stood in front of her ready to be there for her incase she needed him, though it was quite the opposite. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but we need to stop." Those words hit him hard, stop? Them? What happened to the love that blossomed between them? The unbreakable bond, or so he thought of two souls in unison together. After everything they've been through…

"But, but why?" He sounded so hurt, so saddened with the sudden news. This wasn't the most appropriate of times to be doing this but it had to be done if they were going to make it before the sun went down.

"You're not happy." She merely stated as she looked away from his sad gaze.

"But I am happy." Sokka took her hands into his own as he showed a weak smile, "Of course I'm happy with you."

"No. You're not." She pulled her hands away and turned her back on him. He couldn't believe it, why was she doing this?

"But Suki-"

"It's over Sokka." It was clear she had made up her mind, there was no turning back. "Just go."

"Suki please-." The said warrior turned in anger as the tears streamed down her face.

"We're done! Just leave me alone!" Sokka couldn't believe what was happening to him. Suki had cut their relationship short for some unknown purpose. What it something he did? Or he said? Or did she simply not feel the same way he did about her? So many questions but it seemed as though he would never know. "Please…Just go. Please."

Sokka wasn't about to argue, there was no way he could. Suki had made up her mind and there was no changing it. And with that he bowed his head in shame and walked off like a zombie, leaving Suki to her tears. It took several moments of letting it out before the young women could regain her composure again as she tried to choke back the hurt. As she covered her face with her palms did Ty Lee come up from behind, and patted her newfound teammate's shoulder.

"You did the right thing." Suki turned to see that same saddened smile on the aerobatic's face as she wiped away more tears.

"I know, even though it's not what I wanted."

"It's for the best."

"You're right." She choked back the rest of her sobs and wiped away the last of her tears as Suki tried to smile, staring off in the direction Sokka went. "They'll be happy together."

X

Sokka took out his anger and hurt on anything close by that could be chucked or kicked as he stride down the shore. He didn't understand it, what happened between him and Suki that caused their relationship to go so far south so quickly? None of this made sense, what caused Suki to do what she did? Sokka found anything he could dig up or grasp and chucked it into the ocean as far as he could. It was a way of letting out all the anger and pain she put on him. Finally after running out of shells and rocks to throw did Sokka collapse to his knees and hold his face as he tried to calm down. He looked back to the horizon as he merely thought to himself, if he could go back to the celebration now with his ruined clothes. He was certain Zuko would understand, he just had his heart ripped out with no explanation as to why things are the way they are.

But as Sokka looked out toward the sunset did something catch his eye, blocking the amount of light to obscure the vision did he see somebody sitting on top of the nearby hill. He picked himself up slowly as realization poured in.

"Toph?" He whispered quietly as he approached her.

Toph was still crying to herself but was getting better at choking them back. She wondered if she was really as pretty as Katara had told her. It was obvious enough that her looks weren't enough to draw Sokka toward her. Maybe it was just the way she treated him, though she knew nothing of this kind of field she did give out plenty of hints here and there. Love taps to the arm and pretending to not care, although Sokka was a bit more dense then others…Or perhaps he noticed her advances, and just didn't care…How stupid could she possibly be?

She leaned back spreading her hands on the warm blades of grass as she laid her hand on top of something. She felt the object to be sharp, thin and its material hard but light. She took it by what she believed to be its handle as she scanned the item for its feeling. She went out and realized that the item arches and takes an immediate left turn. Her eyes burst open as she finally realized it was Sokka's boomerang he had lost during the attack. The same boomerang that saved their lives and yet ruined her's at the same time.

Immediate rage boiled to the surface as Toph stood up and chucked the damn thing as hard as she could. She had no idea how to throw a boomerang but heard the sound of the weapon cutting through the air knowing that it was going somewhere. But with her sudden brash anger did she pay a price. The ground she was sitting on was thin and the grass moist, as Toph threw her weight into it did the peak of the hill collapse off and she headed for the ocean as Toph remembered her last experience in the ocean quite well.

She tried to bend her way out of this immediate danger but didn't know how far she was away from the hill, and when she tried to pull out a slab to catch her it was off and the young girl plunged straight into the sea. The fear was very real as well as the danger she now faced of drowning again.

"Help!" Toph screamed at the top of her lunges as water began to make its way in. "Somebody please help me!"

She knew nobody was going to save her. She was far from anybody and no one knew where she was, she had took off without saying a word. Completely blind to her surroundings as she began to sank did Toph accept her fate, and gave up entirely to try and survive this unfortunate turn of events. Somehow closing her blind eyes made her feel better. She couldn't see the world around her for what it exactly was; not her parents, not her friends, not even her own face. She felt more at peace as she sank to the bottom, her blind eyes closed and cut away from the rest of the world as she awaited her isolated death.

That's when just as before Toph felt someone pull her up to the surface. Even though she didn't want this person too she had no choice. As her head broke the surface did she take an immediate breath of air and opened her blind eyes. Though saved her mood hadn't changed.

"Thanks again for saving me Suki." Toph coughed up some of the water she had taken as she caught her breath. "But this time you really should have just let me drown."

"Actually it's me." That all too familiar voice spoke out to her, it was indeed him as her blind eyes burst wide... "This time it really is me."

"Sokka?" She asked quietly as her hands found his shoulders.

"Just hold on." The warrior made his way toward the shore, making sure of taking care of Toph and keeping her safe as he swam. When the shores had gotten shallow enough to where he could stand he picked the small girl straight out of the water and walked out of the ocean and onto the beach. Toph held onto him tightly, she wouldn't let go until she knew she was out of harm's reach and could feel her surroundings again.

The sun had nearly set and the sky darkened as Sokka set her down gently as Toph got a good grip of sand in both her hands. Through the sand could she feel the vibrations and 'see' once again. She couldn't believe it, this time it really was him.

"You saved me." She whispered quietly looking away.

"Of course I would save you." He took a knee as he noticed she wouldn't look at him. Toph could feel the tears crawling their way back up, hopefully he wouldn't notice with her now damp face.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with Suki and everyone else?" She snapped at him as he could tell she was hurt, and with Suki suddenly doing what she did…Well he knew exactly why Toph was hurting.

"Shouldn't you?" Sokka countered the young girl as she wrapped herself into a ball and turned away from him. The warrior bit his lip as he turned away from her. With three simple words did it change Toph's entire perception of him, "We broke up."

She was surprised, relieved, heart-felt and more with those simple words as Toph turned to see Sokka staring at the sand, it was more then that. She knew he wasn't lying and that made her heart sing, wanting to jump onto him now as she fought the urge. "She ended it abruptly with no explanation. All she said is that I wasn't happy with her."

She wasn't convinced as Toph turned away from him again, "You seemed happy together."

"I thought so too." Sokka wasn't about to lie to her, but the truth did hurt. "But apparently I wasn't."

"So why are you telling me all of this?" She asked cold-hearted and began to sniffle away her tears. Sokka could tell she was hurt, that this was probably the last thing she wanted to hear. But the truth needed to be let out, he was only sorry it took so long until Suki had to step in.

"I'm telling you all of this because…" As he stalled Toph turned to face him, she wanted to 'see' the words spoken to her as the tears dripped down her face while she wiped them away, "Because I believe my heart was just confused. And now listening to my heart, it's telling me to be with you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, couldn't it really mean…

"W-What are you saying?" She turned away impishly as Sokka tried to expand on his point.

"When I'm with you Toph, I just seem more at peace and intone with myself then any other time. I thought I was happy with Suki, but now I realize that wasn't true, and that nothing, no one can substitute the feeling I have when I'm with you."

"W-What are you saying!" Toph didn't know if she could believe him or not. His words seemed sincere, and she could tell he wasn't lying…It was just too hard for herself to believe. Sokka honestly didn't know what else he could say at this point.

"Sokka…" She called to him as Toph turned around tears dripping down. "Will you…Will you please-"

"Sshhh" He shushed her with the tip of his finger as he got close to her face. After she was silent he cupped her face and whispered, "All I can say is…I love you Toph Bei Fong."

Sokka closed the minimal gap in between the two as Toph froze for a split second. The kind of sensation he provided for her was something she had never experienced before. Suddenly a sense of bliss swept her entire being as she closed her eyes and deepened their first meeting. He laid her on the shore as the sun went down and all was dark, the stars lighting up the sky as the tide washed up and down the beach.

She saw the world in a whole new perspective now, the feeling had swept over her entire soul and being that stimulated her senses a hundred-fold. Everything was deepened, more intense and more accurate then ever before. She saw everything for exactly what it was now. She could see the beach, their surroundings, and she could see Sokka perfectly clear for who he was, perhaps if she focused hard enough she would be able to see herself as well. Their moment went on for several moments until finally pulling away as he huddled over her figure. He stroke her moist cheeks and flicked away the tears as he leaned in close to her face. Toph couldn't help but to smile, everything had turned around all so suddenly. Now suddenly, she had her one and only back.

"Sokka…" Was all she could muster to say as the immense feeling hadn't left her body. Her figure shook with excitement and nervousness as the words clang to her mouth and was difficult to say. "I-I love you."

"I love you too." He said it so soundly, so sweetly and with little resistance to get his point across. A massive roar was heard in the background as Sokka turned to see the fireworks shooting up into the sky, the most beautiful lights show ever put on in front of his eyes. But nothing compared to her beauty. Nothing ever could, and nothing ever did. He understood that now.

"Hey what's-"Toph reached back as she grasped the item in her hands, realizing quickly for what it was. "It's your boomerang." She handed the weapon into the warrior's hands as he inspected it to see if it was damaged. How the darn thing got all the way over here from the ocean see and washed upon the shore for a second time he could never know. With a simple shrug Sokka merely tossed the weapon into the sand, it may have come back but it could wait its turn.

"It looks like he always does come back." Sokka got a small laugh from the blind girl who now could see the world in a whole new way, all thanks to him. He loved her laugh, it sounded as an angel's voice, he loved everything about her. He was only sad it took so long to realize that.

"Just like you." She brought him down to her as Toph wrapped her arms around his strong neck, whispering softly into his giant elephant like ears Katara had joked about before, "Sokka I just want you to know now, now that I have you. That you are, and always will be my _one and only_. I only wish I said it earlier."

"I'm glad you didn't." Toph was taken back on his last statement, what did he mean exactly? "If you did, I may have never found out how I felt." He laid his palm onto the side of her face as Toph grasped his hand with her own, "It was only after Suki told me that I found out how I really felt. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Sshhh." Now it was her turn to quiet him down, "No more words, we have each other, and that's all that matters."

"You're right." He whispered lovingly as they neared one another again, just before their lips met the words escaped his mouth and sang out in the wind as long as their love kept strong, forever.

"You're my one and only Toph Bei Fong."

_Author's Notes_

_Short, sweet, and fluffy. Not my original work but I believe it's nice to expand =)_

_I've just had the latest obsession with the series lately and remember why: Because it's just that great of a series. It only got better and better as the series progressed and finally ended =) Korra should be amazing._

_But as great as this series was, I honestly was disappointed at how it ended. Sokka had no clue what Toph felt for him, and she merely shrugged it off…_

_This is the kind of ending I honestly think it should have had =) Suki letting him go with the one that he loves…as she loves him in return. _

_Thanks for reading! ^^ I may write some Avatar Fan Fiction in the future ;)_

_Until Next time! _


End file.
